


《赛后缠绵》

by liuyongqi



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: AWM绝地求生 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyongqi/pseuds/liuyongqi
Summary: 祁炀车，ooc，
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 39





	《赛后缠绵》

**Author's Note:**

> 祁炀车文，非常迟才发这里向大家道个歉。

《赛后缠绵》  
祁炀肉  
ooc  
“小朋友，比赛上你状态不对啊～～怎么第二一？嗯？～”祁醉蹭蹭于炀，扯开衣服咬了咬他胸前的红点，温热的气息喷在于炀胸口，令人一颤。“嗯……队长……”于炀很快进入状态，脸蒙上一层粉红，“这里……啊……不行……”  
“那到床上行吗？～”  
“……”  
祁醉拦住于炀的腰，打横抱起，放在床上压于身下，贴上于炀的唇，舌头在于炀嘴里搅动，两唇分离时拉出一条银丝。“哈……”于炀眸里升上水雾，道，“队长……我帮你口……”“这么主动？”祁醉脱下亵裤，炙热的下体展现在于炀面前。于炀又舔又吸，祁醉长舒一口气，射在于炀嘴里。  
“唔咳！！！……”  
“小哥哥不会以为，口射了就没了吧？～”  
祁醉的性器抵住于炀的下身，扯下于炀的亵裤，手指放进嘴里含了一下，便插入于炀的小穴，手指在穴内搅动，撞着内壁。“啊啊……～队长……别……嗯～”于炀娇喘连连。  
“才三根手指就这么爽？～”  
祁醉道:“要不要我也给小哥哥口？”语毕，不等回复，便含住了于炀的下体，手指还在穴内，舌尖扫过铃口，于炀微微一颤，旖旎声不断，射在祁醉嘴里，祁醉一饮而尽，还不忘调戏道:“小哥哥量挺大呀～～”于炀有气无力地躺在床上，任凭祁醉玩弄，下身淌下淫水，祁醉的手指抽出来时粘稠得很，趁穴口未合闭时将下身挺入，祁醉掰开于炀的双腿，让自己进入更深处。“呜啊～……啊嗯！～哈啊……～太深了～…………”于炀的声音刺激着祁醉的大脑，祁醉顿时兴奋起来，下体在于炀的穴内增大了一圈，性器顶弄着于炀的前列腺，嘴唇吻着于炀的乳豆。  
“啊嗯……哈啊～～好大…………”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“唔～……喜欢…………队长，我还要…………～”  
祁醉抽插的速度不断增快，于炀越来越接近高潮。祁醉使坏的堵了铃口，不让于炀射，下身还不断抽送，直到自己射的时候才松开手，和于炀一起射出来。  
“唔……队长…………”  
“嗯。”  
祁醉抽出性器在于炀身上种几个草莓，在他耳畔轻声道:“今天的惩罚就到这里，小哥哥什么时候欠艹了就叫我～”  
于炀顿时明白:祁醉艹他不是因为自己操作的失误，而是祁醉本来就想艹他。  
——End——


End file.
